The Way We Grow
by It-Was-Me-Dio-Brandhoe
Summary: Grisella always wanted to be a hero, but life didn't go her way. Now she's a villain and a good one at that with an all new job to assassinate the ultimate hero, the symbol of peace; All Might. However she realises quickly it's not going to be as easy as she first thought. Starts years before main events and will continue through to then. All Might/Yagi Toshinori x OC


_**So this is my first story on here and I hope you guys like it! Please do let me know as it would be massively appreciated. I'm aiming to update at least once a week, so hopefully I'll stick to that schedule.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any BNHA/MHA material and never will, just the OC's.**_

 **Prologue**

Grisella knew she was never going to be a hero. Maybe it was God's plan, a fate designed by a higher being, or perhaps it was all just cruel coincidence, but she always knew.

In fact, the first time she realised it was nothing but an unattainable dream was the day her quirk first manifested. What a curse of a quirk.

It came to her at the worst possible time. She'd ran out into the street to pet Mr Ansel's dog, as she had done every day for as long as she could remember, but this time was different. This time, instead of placing her hand in the tricolour soft fur she loved so much, she felt her hand completely go through the top of his skull. Perhaps if she hadn't panicked her quirk wouldn't have gone haywire and perhaps that dog she had loved so much would have lived a longer life.

Her mother had scolded her, slapped the hands that had done the deed and for the life of her, Grisella couldn't figure out why she was being punished so harshly. She hadn't meant to, she was just as upset as everyone else. But, that day was the turning point.

Rumours spread about the girl from house number three's dangerous quirk, about the parents that couldn't control her from being destructive. Mr. Ansel stopped being kind to her and the neighbourhood kids were banned from playing with her. Looking back she understood, but at the time she was just a distraught child.

"Mama, when I get control over my quirk do you think the other kids will play with me again?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure they will, dear." Her mother had lied to her. There was no getting better from this point.

Her accidents continued. Her quirk would activate at random times at home, at school, in public, and were always eye catching. She'd lost count of how many times she had fallen through the floor, gotten stuck in places she couldn't get out of, made things disintegrate into nothing. It was embarrassing, but frustrating even more than that.

The shunning had spread to school where the kids in her class would avidly push their desks away from hers. The teachers never got too close. And all the accidents were beginning to make her become more and more shunned at home too. Slowly she'd forced her parents into financial ruin, they could only cover the costs of her destruction so much before it began to take a horrible toll. They were at their wits end and they had very little patience left for their problematic daughter.

"Grizzy, have you thought about getting a home tutor instead of continuing school? Your father and I think it would be for the best."

Grisella stared at her mother; a woman rapidly aged beyond her years that she knew could only be because of the sudden amount of stress piled upon her over these short years. "But I can't be a hero if I stay home."

Her mother didn't need to say anything for Grisella to know exactly what she was thinking. "You can't be a hero, Grisella. Not as you are."

There it was; the words she'd heard time and time again at school. "You can't be a hero." "You're so suited to being a villain." "Didn't you kill a dog once? You've already done step one on how to be a criminal."

"But, you said I could be if I worked hard, remember? And I am; I'm really working hard at school."

"Grisella, it doesn't matter if you work hard. Your quirk is just so… dangerous. Once people make their minds up it's hard to change them, do you understand? People are always going to look at you this way." Her mother sighed, swallowing her emotions and walked away before she could regret anything else she had to say.

And Grisella was left torn. Who was there left to believe in her if not her own parents?

It all came to a climax when she was fighting with her younger sister, Hilde. Precious Hilde, good Hilde; she was the golden child. Grisella loved her sibling, she truly did, but she didn't love how everyone else loved her so much too. So when they fought, Hilde always came out on top and Grisella was punished. But that day was different. That day was ultimate.

It was just an argument that went a little too far. Grisella slapped Hilde's arm in retaliation to an annoying hair pull and then it happened. Hilde's arm began to disintegrate in front of their eyes Skin, flesh and bone, all of it crumbling and flying away like burning paper within seconds. Hilde was screaming and said screaming brought their parents, neighbours even to witness what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Hilde! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Grisella, go! Just go!" Her father had snapped, his hands clamped on Hilde's stumped arm that had mercifully stopped breaking away.

Grisella ran from the burning eyes of her peers, straight to her room to pack whatever she could in a hurry and left just as quickly. She had no reason to stay. There was no love left in her home, there was no coming back from wounding her sister so greatly, there was no future as a hero.

So, it was so much easier to give in and just become the villain.


End file.
